The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0066’.
‘CIFZ0066’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a medium size plant with upright to outwardly spreading and uniform mounded plant habit, 4-4.5 cm dark pink daisy flowers and a natural season response in late September to early October.
‘CIFZ0066’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2012. The variety was found as a single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘Jacqueline Pink Improved’, ‘CIFZ0015’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,905. When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0066’ has:    1) Similar flower type and a similar to a bit larger flower size but more coral/less lavender color than the sport parent    2) Blackcloth is 2 days faster and natural season response is 3 days faster than the sport parent    3) Similar plant habit with similar to a bit smaller plant size than the sport parent
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0066’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 9, 2013 in Gilroy, Calif.